shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demetrius D. Xavier/History
History Birth and Childhood Demetrius was born as hinted over 60 years ago, born of to a pirate mother and father. During his youth he was like any other child, doing as his parents ask. But for about 10 years he sailed the seas with his parents, seeing the events that unfolded with Gol D. roger and events that unfolded after it. When he was in his later childhood, he was there among the thousands. His parents and he watching the pirate king being killed, but after hearing his last words. He and his parents then set out to find one piece, but for about two years out at sea both of his parents had died from an ailment they caught when they went a shore on an island. After their deaths he became a slave, for a few hellish months he was subjected to many cruel acts. He grew an ever grow hating for the nobles, so in the dead of night he escaped from the Noble’s estate. Then as he escaped, he came across a man (who was Monkey D. Dragon at the time). Offering the teenager to join the Revolutionary army to come and train under Hakushin and Kuma. Demetrius accepted the offer, then quickly went through the ranks and trained constantly. During his days as a revolutionary, Demetrius began to grow more hateful to the world government. Then finally snapping, he swore that he would take down the Government and free all oppressed by them. By creating chaos and such, then in the army he meant and become quick friend with another man they were trainings. Alexander and Demetrius When he met a man named Alexander Z. Bagans, they two become very good friends and become almost like brothers. They went on many missions together and such, both wanted to see the World Government fall. Even though the Bagans family was a noble house, Alexander wanted to be free. So when he became the new head, he rebelled and most went into hiding. So like them Alexander joined the army and went through the ranks much like Demetrius. But as the two became the best of friends, Alexander and another noble woman caught his eye. Demetrius seen this and fell in love with the woman as well, both seemed to have something for this noble woman. Each tried to compete to get her, but sadly in the end Alexander won the woman over. Demetrius become a cold and bitter man after, he then left the Revolutionary army. A secret betrayal, making it look like he committed suicide and had the officer convinced for years(until he reappeared and now they know he alive and well and is a major threat). Demetrius then went into hiding, trying to find a devil fruit and kill those who have done him wrong. Demetrius and Hakuri Hakuri no Mi After months at sea and thousands of hours of searching for a Devil Fruit. He found himself on a remote Island in the new world, where he came upon a strange temple. Where a Devil fruit was displayed as an idol that the native worship. He being a cunning and tricky man convinced the natives that he was a god sent to earth and to bring the “idol” back to the heavens. The natives then all bowed before and in that instant Demetrius become the man that he is now, the natives worshiped him as a god and gave him the fruit (which was the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi). Demetrius then left the island, returning to his small ship he ate the fruit. Upon eating it, his whole body began to feel rather very strange. Screaming then in pain, Demetrius began to transform into what he is now. His first detachment was a simple bug like creature, knowing what he had ate was the Legendary Hakuri Hakuri no Mi. In that instant he finally snapped, he thought of himself as god because he was able to create these Detachments and take their life away. He then started training with the Fruits powers and gains a full mastery over it. But its affect was much more than Demetrius wanted, he began needed more parts to replace the parts he gave up for the detachments. He then began to go out into the world and attack many hospitals and graveyards. Gathering more fleshly parts from the places, he gathered organs and body parts. Then going into hiding he absorbed the parts into his body and gained a temporary organ or such to aid his body with the lose. But he had to be on constant watch if something failed or had diseased. When he first experienced this affect he felt as if he was dieing, but what was truly disgusting that his body began to sift into a mass of skin, organs and such. Leaving his head and he started to cough up blood and even some piece of bone. He felt as if he was cursed until he seen a small child come into the cave his was hiding. Seeing the sight the child was ready to run away, until Demetrius used his “godly” charm on the child. The child then stayed and a few seconds later. Demetrius found a perfectly health body and decided to take his chances. By talking with the child and hearing of his parent’s death at the hands of the World Government. Demetrius had the child convinced he was a god sent to earth and was hear to destroy the corrupt government. So after a few more words the child gave up his body to Demetrius thinking that by doing this, he will become part of the god and help kill the people who killed his parents. Demetrius tricking another, he was able to gather his body and expelled the diseased parts. He then absorbed all of the health organs and such, giving him a new beginning. He then made his way to create more chaos as he pleased, because of him being a god he can do as he pleased. The Deceitful God After finally mastering all of his powers, Demetrius learned the arts of voodoo from the native people that he had tricked (which were the laveau priests). He became more “godly”, thinking that he can do anything now which he had the power to back up his words. He soon then returned out of hiding, many were shocked at what he had become both emotionally, physically and all over. Alexander and the revolutionary army were extremely shocked the most, at what the “thing” had became. Loving the chaos that came after his returned, Demetrius began to trick others and created more chaos. This also was a plan to gain others to be put under his thumbs, first going to hakushin. Demetrius quickly shocked Hakushin and offered him a deal; if he was to inform Demetrius on the Revolutionaries movements he would reward Hakushin with research materials. Which he quickly accepted, wining Demetrius his first pawn. Then hearing of the fearsome Taichibukai, Demetrius found this to a bit challenging because of the great and prideful Siam Sao Zhang. Demetrius needed a more supernatural way to gain another pawn. Demetrius had a short battle with Siam Sao Zhang, defeated sima sao and then casted his curse. He placed a unique curse onto Siam Sao Zhang, giving a curse that would drain his energy and give it to Demetrius. Demetrius threatened Siam Sao with it if he didn’t do as he asked which worked. Gaining him more fearsome fame for defeating Siam Sao and cursing the cunning demon. By far the most famous and cunning Demetrius pawns is the death of the woman that he and Alexander fell in love it. But having no care for her now, he wanted her dead. He often would use his detachments to spy on her and Alexander. Around the time Kage was 10 and growing jealous of his older brother and father for having such powerful fruits and wanting it for himself. Demetrius used this to his advantage; along with this Alexander’s wife was very depressed about her child. A few days later Demetrius appeared before Kage, claiming that the gods have sent Demetrius to give Kage the Krishna fruit for him (which Demetrius found years later on another island, but unknown to what it was at the time). Demetrius claimed that if he led his mother to him, he would give kage the fruit. Kage appected the deal with no second thoughts. When Alexander’s wife and Demetrius came face to face, she was shocked and disgusted at what Demetrius had become. He told her that he had Kage under a spell and the only way to release him from it was to give something up. He told her “In the first level creatures such as myself will be comforted by the flames, in the second level the souls of the dammed will eat and rip apart your flesh. In the third brothers will fight in an endless war, with both killing each other then coming back and to do the same again, forever. In the fourth is where all of the demons call home, each and everyone bowing before me as I walk down. In the fifth level, is an endless torture for the ones who have murder and torture in their life time. The sixth level is for the truly dammed each being burned by hot red iron and other metals across their bare shirtless backs. The seventh is a hunt for the fallen angels hunting down all the souls who have hunted and done such crimes in their life time. The eighth level is the beginning of the castle as the court all gathers waiting for their master to return and to take his place, all bowing before him as they do this in fear. The ninth and final level is the center and the throne, where I sit and all shall scream and shout for mercy and much like your Government I shall not come to hear you. So then I ask you, are you more than willing to go up against me considering that I am a god myself. I control and judge those who are sinners and evil doers. I have the power to create and to take life away. So I shall ask you do you really dare to make a pact with the heavens and with me? Because I can do many things that you humans can't, so my final words are to you. Do you dare to keep living, knowing that you’re nothing of worth to this world and if you do want me to finish you I can. Then you shall be free of all at what I told you, be free and you shall join me in the heavens. Where you will truly not to be mocked, shunned or anything else. Take away the Bagans name and follow with me, now take thy life. So you can join the righteous few take your left arm and heart, give them to me and you will become part of god..............” After telling her this, she was convinced that she was going to hell for not being a good mother. Demetrius then told her that he could save her if she became part of god, she was successfully tricked in giving up her life to Demetrius. The when the deal was agreed to, Demetrius absorbed Alexander’s wife in his body as Kage watched laughing. Demetrius then created a clone of the wife and told Kage, to have say and act as if he killed his mother for the Krishna fruit. Which would get Demetrius off the trail of the Bagans family. This was successful, the blame getting shifted to Kage and him getting disowned by his family. But in this Demetrius gained another ally, making Kage think that he needed Demetrius. Yet another pawn Demetrius gain, through a bit of words and planning. Demetrius and Marie Demetrius was Marie Laveau’s teacher in the arts of voodoo and other arts, which can prove to be deadly. He taught Marie everything he knows, taking her under his wing when she was about 7 and taking about 11 years to teach her what she now knows. Demetrius put Marie through extreme training in dealing with these arts; Demetrius was the one who created the Tarotokado card technique. He was the one who rewarded Marie with her loyal pet Taishi as well, again from so many of his sources he was the who gave Taishi. The devil fruit that he now ate and uses, seeing the two as a very capable pair in creating chaos in Kali’s name. Demetrius and Marie also were part of the religious rebellion that she created. Although the plan was Demetrius’s, he hid behind Marie and let her be in the spot light. Again more of his cunning to gain what he wants, after the successful rebellion. Marie and Demetrius went their separate ways, then Marie teaming up with kage. Now the two are great allies of Demetrius’s. The Hakuri Children Are Created Demetrius then left Marie and he began to create extremely powerful Detachments, than the ones he had created before. Calling them the Hakuri Children, he believed them to be the most dangerous and powerful of any Detachments he had created. The first successful child was Soyokaze created from two ribs and one lung from Demetrius's body. Taking eight years in the creation process, she is the first successful Hakuri Child with the fullest abilities. Born with the ability of Wind Manipulation and Sorcery, on May 14th. The his first “sons”''' Ranshi & Tanshi''' created from Demetrius's stomach and liver. Taking an unknown number of years to create, but it is presumed that it would be under eight years. They are the second of the hakuri children, to have the fullest abilities. Born with a god like fighting ability and beastly attributes to them.Demetrius had created the first female and male detachment, seeing that he had created the prefect tools of god. He then set out to create more, many still in the creation process; he often had created these detachments in the image of deity like image. The Mother Hakuri is Created When Demetrius had enough of his children created to help me, he started planning on a massive ship like island. He picked a remote landscape, then using his powers he managed to get a rather large section of the island to be able to move freely from the rest of the island. He then set out gather building materials for his grand masterpiece, wanting the much of the complex created from adams wood. Demetrius and his children had attack other pirate crews, that had ships made from adams wood. After defeating and killing them, he and the children collected to materials. Then beginning with construction, when finished he set out to the island of Ametsumi. Ametsumi Genocide After setting out into the ocean, construction was still going on as they sailed. Until he and his children arrived on Ametsumi island, again Demetrius seeing so many young bodies. Because of Ametsumi have a very slowed time, and most of population is younger. Demetrius used his godly cunning, to convince them of the island that he and his children were Government officials come to aid them. Ametsumi at the time being a chaos filled island with crime and other horrible fates that even the toughest marine couldn’t stand to see. For years Demetrius has secretly capture one at time, making many think that another group was targeting them. So in turn the common people would come to Demetrius wanting aid and such, he gained their trust. For 4 years he had successfully done this, until he had enough detachments and himself where they could each attack the major cities of the island. 3 children attack each city and he himself, along with Soyokaze Ranshi and Tanshi. Leading the charge everyone was shocked to see Demetrius’s true appearance and how easily they fell for the trick done by Demetrius. Within hours thousands were killed, only a few escaped. Because Demetrius wanted them to, so they could share with the world at what the true wrath of god was. He then gathered most of the bodies and then absorbed them to get what he is now. The disgusting and horrifying monster he is today, now he is known throughout the world. But he always seems to know many things, he is a mysterious man and he always gets what he wants…..Chaos. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21